Hot Blooded
by GothicNightenGale
Summary: *SONG-FIC* Sirius is in a Rock band called "The Majick RoX" and Remus can't resist his charm ;-) Rated "R" because I just cropped out the NC-17 chapter, but it's still a little racy. *WARNING*SLASH* Enjoy :-)
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters used in this story *Wahhh!!*  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
Sirius hadn't been in the band very long. He and a few wirzarding guys he'd met post-Azkaban decided to throw together a little "Muggle-Rock" band, as they liked to call it. Remus always laughed at the reaction they got. They called themselves the "Majick RoX" and they covered what Sirius labeled as "the best of classic Muggle Rock." Even though the Wizarding world seemed far ahead of the Muggles in every aspect, the way Sirius could dance around a stage, in tight leather pants made the teenage witches go WILD for him! None of them cared he was old enough to be their father. None of them cared he used to be in Azkaban. He was totally redeemed for any of his past mishaps simply by having a sexy voice, body, and style...and that he did.   
Remus was always at the shows. Not usually front and center, but off to the side, so he could watch the action...he left front and center to the screaming teens, who he'd rather not be infront of, what with their ear-splitting cries and desperate gropes to get close enough just to feel the heat coming off Sirius' body. Sirius had tried crowd-surfing, once. After the last song, he took a flying leap off the stage and landed right ontop of said screaming teens. He didn't stay up for long. They took him down and molested him until the band actually had to call Wizard Security to come in and pry them off. So much for Sirius' leather pants...only the tattered shreds remained. He had to buy a new pair after that!  
Tonight was yet another show for Majick RoX. Nothing big, but the shows were SOO much fun. They made Remus feel 20 again. The lights, the smoke, the music, the atmosphere. Amazing. Remus and Sirius usually went together and tonight was no exception. Ever since the war had ended and Sirius' name was cleared, they were able to live together, happily. And they were happy. Extremely happy! They were accepted by their peers as a couple, and that made it so much easier to live.   
"You're gonna be late!!" Remus shouted up the stairs at a closed bathroom door.  
"I'm hurrying! I'm hurrying!" A muffled voice shouted.  
"You don't want to deprive your little baby fans, do you?" Remus taunted, right as the bathroom door swung open to reveal an oh-so-extremely-delicious Sirius, clad in his signature Leather pants, a short leather biker jacket and clunky black biker boots with chains wrapped around the ankles. He let his waist-length raven mane flow freely, which he did purposely to drive Remus insane with lust.   
"Shut up" Sirius winked as he descended the stairs. When he reached the floor, he stuck his tongue out at Remus.  
"Hey, now! Don't stick that thing out at me unless you're planning to use it!" Remus teased.  
"What makes you think I wasn't planning on using it?" Sirius said with an innocent ring to his voice, batting his sinfully long black eyelashes that framed his beautiful blue eyes.  
"You're funny!" Remus said, his voice drenched in sarcasm, wrapping his arms around Sirius' waist.  
Sirius kissed him, soft yet hard, rough yet gentle. He had a way of doing things like that. They let their tongues probe each other's mouths, already knowing the other's body like their own. Their hands began roaming and soon Remus' were resting on Sirius' leather-clad arse. They were holding each other so close that their hips were grinding into each other. Sirius started breathing heavy. Remus began sweating at the temples. Both pairs of pants suddenly became dreadfully tight. Sirius moaned into Remus' mouth and it snapped him out of his trance-like state.  
"Now you're REALLY going to be late!" The ex-professor said after glancing at the clock on the wall.  
"So?" Sirius said huskily, not wanting to break their promising snog-fest.  
"So...you've got...an obligation!...to your band...to your fans!" Remus said inbetween kisses Sirius was laying on him.  
"You're no fun." Sirius pouted.  
"Sure I am...come on, don't pout. You know I can't resist that smouldering lower-lip of yours..." Remus said, sounding like he was trying to hold himself back from pouncing on Sirius with all his might.  
"Promise you'll make it up to me later?" Sirius inquired.  
"I wouldn't have it any other way." 


	2. The Show

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story, and the song is "Hot Blooded" by the Foreigners...not me!  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
First the Drums started.  
  
"Bumbumbumbumbumbumbumbum  
Bumbumbumbumbumbumbumbum  
Bumbumbumbumbumbumbumbum  
Bumbumbumbumbumbumbumbum...  
  
Then the guitar came in. Suddenly, the lights blazed to multi-colored life and Sirius lept onto the stage.  
  
"Well I'm Hot Blooded!  
Check it and see!   
I've gotta fever of a hundred and three!" Sirius sung as he threw his leather jacket off stage only to be shreaded by his ever-present screaming teens. He was pointing and winking at random girls, who would begin to blush madly, then keep screaming.  
"Come on baby- do ya' do more than dance?" with a swivel of his hips.  
"I'm Hot Blooded! Hot Blooded!"  
"You don't hafta read my mind, to know what I have in mind!  
Honey you ought to know!" *He always looks right at me here* Remus thought as Sirius winked and sang at him.  
"Now, you move so fine...let me lay it on the line," He sang, looking at a screaming blonde.  
"I wanna know what you're doin'..after the show" and as these words flowed out, she screamed even louder, if it was possible.  
"Now it's up to you...*point at Remus*...we can make a secret rendezvous  
Just me and you...I'll show you lovin' like you never knew" Remus shivered, delightfully at the thought, and winked at Sirius, who winked right back.  
"That's why I'm Hot blooded...check it and see  
I got a fever of a hundred and three  
Come on baby, -do ya' do more than dance...?  
I'm Hot Blooded! Hot Blooded!  
If it feels all right....maybe you can stay all night  
Should I leave you my key?" singing to a small, wailing red-head now who was nodding so hard, Remus thought her head might fall off.  
"But you've got to give me a sign...some kind of sign...  
Tell me, -are you hot, mama?...you sure look that way to me"  
"Are you old enough? -will you be ready when I call your bluff?" he sang to a very small brunette who had obviously been smuggled in by an older sister.  
"Is my timing right? -did you save your love for me tonight?   
Yeah, I'm Hot blooded...check it and see  
I feel a fever burning inside of me  
Come on baby, -do ya' do more than dance...?  
I'm Hot Blooded! Hot Blooded!"  
  
The lead guitarist (Rupert) began his solo and Sirius danced erotically around the stage. The ravenous girls were screaming and crying, but were barely heard over the riffs of the guitar. Sirius ran up Rupert and danced in front of him, then ran around behind him and pressed his own chest to Rupert's back, their knees bending together, as Sirius pulled the michrophone back to his lips and sang.  
  
"Now it's up to you...*points at Remus again*...can we make a secret rendezvous...  
Before we do...you'll have to get away from you know who!!" refering to the witches about to pop their lungs if they didn't stop screaming so hard...or have a brain hemmorage or something.  
"Well I'm Hot blooded...check it and see  
I got a fever of a hundred and three  
Come on baby, -do ya' do more than dance...?  
I'm Hot Blooded! Hot Blooded!  
Every night! You're looking so tight!  
How you're driving me wild! *smouldering glance at Remus*  
I'm so hot for you, child! *points into the mass of girls, still looking at Remus*  
I'm a little bit high...you're a little bit shy *pointing at a blonde about to bear all to him*  
You're making me sing...for your sweet, sweet thing... *shaking his sexy ass*  
Hot Blooded! Hot Blooded!  
Hot Blooded! HOT BLOODED!!"  
  
The fans went wild! The screams weren't even screams anymore, just sheer volume. Sirius smiled, waved, and accepted roses, candy, and toys from his girls, but always stole glances at Remus. When Remus caught his eyes for more than a split second, he was able to mouth  
  
"I love you!" 


End file.
